Conventional brassieres for everyday wear should offer comfort as well as coverage to the wearer. Consumers want to feel comfortable when wearing lightweight clothes, yet confident that their undergarments, specifically brassieres, are providing adequate coverage. Brassieres that are too sheer and thin are not likely to provide the wearer with the desired level of modesty and discretion. At the other extreme, foam brassieres that are thick and offer modesty are often excessively padded, thus uncomfortable and hide the wearer's natural shaping.
Accordingly, there is a need for a padded cup for a brassiere, and a brassiere, that offers modesty with lightweight padding and optimal comfort.